Hey Sammy
by SuperWhoMerLocked95
Summary: Sabriel fluff I guess with a little Destiel. Gabriel surprises Sam with a question and gets the answer he wanted in the end after Dean threatens his life that is.


"Hey Sammy." Gabriel sing-songed as he appeared, smirking when he noticed that he'd made the tall man jump. Sam didn't say anything so Gabriel continued,

"My little bro, you know the one who's playing house with Deano, well he says you got a crush on me and I wanted to find out if he's just messing with me or...?" He trailed off suggestively and Sam began to blush furiously, he shifted his feet trying not to look Gabriel in the eyes. Gabriel chuckled, looking smug, and Sam lost it.

"I do NOT have a crush on you! Dammit Gabe how can you even fly around with all that ego weighing you down huh?!" Gabriel just stood there staring, this being the first time he'd seen Sam lose his temper he was a little shocked. He was definitely NOT thinking of how cute Sam looked (or how amazing his flashing eyes were) when he was angry because that would be ridiculous. Sam continued with his ranting and Gabriel would have been listening but Sam's lips and the way he said his name were so distracting, it really wasn't his fault. Sam took a step forward while gesturing towards Gabriel. Without thinking Gabriel grabbed Sam's large hand and pulled at him so that they were face to face. Sam was frozen in shock and, even though he would never admit to it, anticipation. He had started to lean closer without noticing and Gabriel saw his chance and he grabbed it, quite literally. He placed both hands on the back of Sam's neck to pull him down as he stood on his toes so that their lips brushed together, it was short and sweet but a lot of emotion was conveyed. Gabriel then stepped back to study Sam's face,

"Still not got a crush on me Sammy? You sure?" He said, not even trying to hide the smugness he felt at Sam's speechless and blushing state.

"I do not have a crush on you Gabe." Sam said seriously and Gabriel's heart dropped along with his hands, he was going to make Castiel pay for getting his hopes up. He couldn't hide his disappointment so he dropped his gaze to his shoes and took a step backwards.

"No Gabe wait a second let me finish!" Sam said quickly as he placed his hands on the shorter man's shoulders.

"I don't have a crush on you man...I...I'm in love with you..." Sam trailed off looking Gabriel directly in the eyes. Gabriel gasped, for once it seemed he was completely speechless. The sight of Gabriel's face made Sam's breath catch in his throat, his eyes were shining and his smile almost stretched from ear to ear. He had never seen anyone look happier (except for Dean whenever Cas walked into the room) or more at peace.

"Well why didn't you say so before you big moose?!" Gabriel asked inredulous as he pulled Sam in for another kiss. They were both smiling into another breath-taking kiss when Dean and Castiel walked through the motel room door.

"Woah! Guys please what is this?!" Dean almost shouted as the pair broke apart and looked at Dean with wide eyes.

"Oh leave them alone Dean, they're in love isn't it obvious?" Cas attempted to placate Dean by stroking his hand down his arm to twist their fingers together.

"Oh...well...uh...ok..." Dean seemed at a loss but he did find one thing to say, "Ok but if you hurt my brother in any way, I _will_ stick you with an angel blade." He stared down Gabriel as he said it, nobody in the room doubting the sincerity of his words even a little.

"Ok we'll leave you two alone now...sorry about our interrupting you." Castiel announced before grabbing Dean's hand and making them both disappear with a slight rustling noise.

"Well he wasn't joking..." Sam muttered quietly.

"I know Sammy but that's ok cause I would _never_ hurt you...I love you way too much for that...ok?" Gabriel said and for once he was absolutely serious. Sam felt ovewhelmed with adoration and love for the shorter, honey-eyed man before him and he could no longer hold back.

"Good, now where were we?" He asked suggestively, his voice gruff and quiet. Gabriel's eyebrows shot up and he grinned wolfishly.

"I think i can remember..." He trailed off as he pulled his hunter towards him.


End file.
